


Rain

by winchester_sass_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_sass_666/pseuds/winchester_sass_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's pass the reader, an injured hunter, and bring her to the bunker to help. The reader makes a move and Sam ends up spending the night with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

You clenched your left arm as you walked down the long, dimly lit road; there wasn’t a town for miles. It wouldn’t be so bad if the monster you were hunting hadn’t totaled your car and cut up your forearm. To make matters worse, it suddenly began to pour down rain.

“Shit.”

With your messenger bag over your head, you walked on without any other choice. There weren’t any cars for a while and all you wanted was a hot bath, a cheeseburger, and a nap. Just when you were about to give up hope, a pair of headlights appeared in the distance. Quickly, you held out your thumb, hoping the car would stop and the inhabitants would be decent people. The car zoomed past, but you saw the brake lights as it came back moments later. The passenger window rolled down, it was too dark to see the people inside but you could make out two manly figures.

“Where you headed?” One voice spoke. 

You were nervous about riding with two strange men. 

“Never mind, I shouldn’t..” You began to speak.

“We won’t hurt you, I promise. We’re here to help.” The voice said.

“Hurry it up Sam, the interior is getting all wet!” The other male said.

The stranger sounded genuine and you really had no other choice unless you wanted to continue walking down the long, dark road alone.

“The nearest motel. Don’t try anything either, I have a gun and I’ll blow your head off if you touch me.” You were still cautious of them anyhow.

The passenger opened his door. A tall figure emerged from the car. He stepped to the side and opened the back door for you. 

“Thank you.” You nodded to the man and ducked into the low car.

You felt a little dizzy from the pain and all the blood you lost. Your eyes closed for a second and when they reopened, you were tucked into a bed in a strange room. 

“Where am I? What did you do to me?!” You quickly sat up and felt a stinging sensation in your arm, which you clenched tight.

“Hey now, take it easy. We don't want your stitches to reopen.” A calm voice spoke.

The man introduced himself as Sam. His brother, Dean, who isn't present, was driving the car. Sam explained how you passed out in the backseat and how they found your arm almost torn to shreds. The brothers brought you home, patched you up, and let you rest. Sam had volunteered to watch over you while Dean went out to the bar.

“Thank you both, but I should be going.” 

You stood up and looked for your things only to find the contents of your bag, minus the tee shirt and jeans you had, spilled onto the floor in a damp pile.

“I took your clothes and bag to the laundry room to get them cleaned and dried. I was just about to run a blow dryer over your journal and wallet.” Sam said.

It was so nice of him to help you out, a total stranger.

“The journal is probably wrecked. I'll just toss it.”

You flipped through the wet pages, seeing if any of your notes, lore, or monster sketches could be salvaged. You caught Sam peering over your shoulder at the book.

“Oh, don't mind these. I uh, study a little bit of mythology.” You were trying to cover the fact that your job was to kill the things that most people didn't know existed. After all, you thought Sam was just an ordinary person.

Sam continued to look through you things while you were busy. He noticed you carried a water bottle with a rosary inside, a few prepaid cell phones, a silver knife, and a handgun. In your wallet, there was numerous fake IDs, credit cards, and a few dollars in cash.

You glanced over.

“Oh God, please don't think I'm a serial killer or something.”

“You're a.. hunter?” Sam questioned.

“How do you-?”

“My brother and I, we're the Winchesters.” He cut you off.

You heard a lot about the Winchesters from other hunters' rumors and stories whispered among demons. You heard about how they started and stopped the apocalypse, how they've been to Hell, Sam's affair with a demon, etc. You thought they were merely a fairy tale considering you haven't even seen one of them in person, until now. You looked long and hard at him. His eyes were tired, sad even, but at the same time they were soft and sweet as he stared back at you. His lips chapped and rough. He hadn't shaved his face in days it seemed. His hair was long, dark, and messy. 

The concentration was broken by Sam's phone beeping.

“Oh, uh. That's the timer, your clothes are finished. If you want to get cleaned up, the bathroom is down the hall, the door on the left.” He pointed you in the direction and headed to the laundry room.

You followed his instructions and crept to the bathroom. You flicked on the lights and the first thing you saw was the claw-foot tub.

“I haven't had a relaxing bath in ages.” You thought to yourself.

You adjusted the water to the right temperature and stripped out of your dirty clothes, tossing them aside. You snooped around for a towel and wash cloth and once you found what you were looking for, you lowered yourself into the warm bath and let out a sigh of comfort.

After getting yourself cleaned off as best you could with a wounded arm, you let some more warm water in and lost yourself in your thoughts, mostly about Sam. Although you've only just met this man, you found yourself very fond of him already. Your mind raced from thoughts of his kindness, his perfect face and body, and all the way to porno plots where you repay him in sexual favors for what he did for you. 

Soon enough, the erotic images flooded your brain. A warmer feeling grew in your belly, even warmer than the water your body was submerged in. You ached for Sam's touch, his calloused hands all over your body.

A knock at the door interrupted you.

“Are you alright in there?”

It was Sam.

“I um. Yeah I'll be.. out soon.”

You scrambled to get out of the tub and dried yourself off. 

Wrapping the towel around your body, you opened the door, letting in a chilly draft. You found your way back to Sam's room and found your clothes neatly folded on the bed with a note on top:  
Going to get us some dinner. I hope burgers are okay.  
-Sam 

You clutched the note to your chest and looked up to thank the heavens. Its like he had read your mind. 

In the time it took Sam to come back, you looked around their home, mostly at their fantastic library full of books on lore, myths, and religion. You were thumbing through an encyclopedia on deities when Sam found you, take out bags in his hand.

“You hungry?” He asked, holding yours out to you.

“You bet. I was just admiring your collection.” You take your bag and follow him to a table.

“I don't believe I've gotten your name. I've looked at your IDs but I wasn't sure which one was real.”

“Oh gosh, where is my mind today? I'm (y/n).” You took a bite into your sandwich.

“Well (y/n), you're welcome to research here any time you'd like.” Sam said with an inviting smile before diving into his food.

There wasn't a moment of silence between the two of you; chatting, laughing, and even a little bit of innocent flirting. All of it made you like Sam even more. You paid close attention to every expression and gesture he made. His face lit up with each new subject and he was very attentive when you spoke, he was the perfect gentleman.   
When the both of you finished eating, Sam gathered all the trash to throw it away. You quietly followed him so that when he turned around, you were right there. Your good hand reached up to caress his scruffy face and your feet were tiptoed so your lips could reach his. Sam engulfed you in his large arms, deepening the kiss. Your legs were getting wobbly from being on your toes. Sam lifted you up and sat you on a kitchen counter where you could reach him better, legs instinctively wrapping around his torso. You pulled your lips away from his and peppered half his jawline with gentle kisses while your fingers ghosted over the other half until they were entangled in his soft brown hair. His hands pulled you against him.

Things were getting hot and heavy when suddenly Dean came through the front door, a busty blonde tailed behind him.

“Aw jeez. In the kitchen Sammy?” He shook his head and pulled the girl along to his room.

Sam lifted you up off the counter and took you to his bed, his giant hands massaging your ass along the way. He sat you down and kneeled on the floor in front of you. His hands wrapped around your back, snaking their way under your shirt. You lifted it off and he unclasped your bra without even looking, exposing yourself to him.

“God, you're beautiful. Do you mind if I-?” It was the first time anyone ever asked permission to touch you and it was honestly the cutest thing he's done today.

“Please Sam.”

His thumb caressed your nipple while his tongue danced around the other. Both hands groped you and he lifted his head to kiss you again. His tongue forced its way through your lips and grinded against yours. You struggled to unbutton his shirt since it hurt to lift your left arm still. Sam sensed you were having trouble and stood up to unbutton it himself. You followed him up and traced the defined ridges of his muscles with your fingers.

“I love tattoos.” You said before laying your lips on his anti-possesion symbol. 

You trailed kisses along his collar bone to his neck. 

“Wanna see mine?” You unbuttoned your jeans and kicked them off.

You leaned yourself over the bed, ass in the air to show Sam the tattered bows on the back of each thigh.

“They are cute.” He said, stepping closer.

You heard his pants fall to the floor. He placed his hands on each cheek and squeezed, pulling them apart a few times. His thumbs slipped under your panties one teasing your clit and the other sliding between your slick folds.

“Fuck, you're so wet.” Sam sighed.

Your sex ached when he said those words. You brought your arm back and slid your panties down past your ass. In turn, Sam pulled his boxers down and they fell to his ankles. 

You felt his hard cock land on your ass when it sprung free. He took himself in his hand and slid it against your slippery lips underneath you.

“Shit Sam.” Your hips bucked back.

“Oh no, you're not ready to take me in yet.”

With that, he flipped you around and kneeled back on the floor. Your panties were ripped off your legs and in seconds his tongue was working your clit.

“I wanna make sure you're ready for me.”

One of his fingers slowly entered you.

“Mmm. You're way too tight.”

It has definitely been a while since you've had any action. Sam gently worked another finger in, picking up his pace when he felt it was comfortable. His fingers easily pushed on your g-spot when he curled them.

“Fuck, Sam-” The combination of his hands and mouth made you want to burst already.

Your hand gripped his hair and your back arched.

“I'm gonna... already...”

“Do it, baby.”

With Sam's encouragement, you cried out and released your first orgasm of the night all over his fingers.

Sam stood up and joined you on the bed. He motioned for you to lay down with your head on the pillows. He hovered over you, his cock resting on your thigh. You reached it with your right arm and stroked him. He was definitely big. You explored every part of him, his face twisted in pleasure with each movement. Sam leaned down and kissed you. You tasted yourself on his mouth.

Sam took his cock from you and lined himself up against you.

“I'll go slow until you're comfortable.”

He pushed into you. The pressure was a bit much at first. You gritted your teeth and made a pained face.

“Are you okay? Should I stop? Do you think you can take it?” Sam flooded you with questions.

“Fuck Sam, keep going.”

Soon he was as far as your vagina would allow him. 

“God, Sam... I'm so full.”

Sam kept a slow rhythm until you were used to him.

“Faster Sammy...” You begged.

His pace picked up and you moaned louder and spat profanities. Sam fucked you faster and faster and with each change you yelled louder and louder.

Sam's grunting was becoming more primitive with each thrust. He brought your knees up and pushed them against your stomach giving him better leverage and easier access to your g-spot. You found your new favorite position. Your toes curled and you gripped the pillow harder as he fucked you this way.

“Shit... fuck..” Your muscles clenched around him as your next orgasm neared.

Sam's grunting and thrusting was becoming less rhythmic, he was coming close too. Sweat glistened on his brow and with one final, deep thrust, you came, hard enough to lose your senses for a few moments. Sam came seconds after, spilling himself into you.

Sam crawled up and snuggled next to you.

“Thank you, Sam.” You kissed him. “For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on making longer sex scenes. Sorry if this seems awkwardly written.
> 
> Criticism and feedback is always wanted!


End file.
